


Forever.

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina makes promises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever.

Helena Cain was many things. She was known to many as 'Razor', many thought she had no real soul or emotions. One person knew better.   
Gina Inverre. Gina was well known as a gentle soul, a kind woman with a heart of gold. What few people knew was that Helena and Gina were together. 

Helena often preferred to let herself be controlled a little in the bedroom and yet, with Gina, either option was open to her. Gina often teased Helena about how she acted, how she moved, how she seemed to almost bark her orders. Gina was generous with herself and was more than willing to let Helena control her. Helena often found that it was easy for her to rest, curled tightly into Gina. 

Gina often gave of herself, choosing to let Helena have control, her eyes fixed completely on Helena's own, their lips met time and again and, even as Gina arched, mewed, begged to be touched, she trusted Helena. Helena enjoyed the feel of Gina's soft skin pressed into her touch, her hands were often forceful and yet she felt no need to pressure Gina, Gina gave into her easily, willing to be touched, fondled, owned. She was Helena's. Helena knew Gina was hers and, even as the girl whimpered and arched to her touch, firm, supple beasts pressed needily into her hands, nipples turning almost rock-hard. Gina felt no need to pretend, if she needed control she asked for it. Gina had been open about what she liked that first night they spent together and even now, almost two years later, Gina was willing to let Helena control and tease her, and it was teasing, it was nothing more. 

Tonight Gina was curled tightly against Helena's side, stroking her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes, her lips brushing Helena's neck, her voice soft even as she continued to press kisses from Helena's lips down over her neck. Helena seemed tense and yet, as Gina moved to cup, caress, tease her breasts Helena had arched, a low kitten-like growl of pleasure beginning to escape her. Gina smiles, pressing her lips to Helena's wounded shoulder gently, her hand inching lower, slipping between Helena's thighs. 

"I love you."

The words are soft-spoken, almost whispered against Helena's neck even as Gina pushes up and inwards, her smile soft even as she settled the pace, keeping it fast but gentle, firm but not overly demanding. It is up to Helena how hard they go and tonight Helena needs soft, slow, luxurious love-making. Helena is shivering, her eyes sliding closed even as she arches faster and faster, soon enough crying out, her body tensing then relaxing even as Helena begins to cry. Gina kisses the tears from her cheeks, her voice soft. 

"I am yours Helena... forever... you have no need to cry my darling."


End file.
